The prior art contains a number of examples of space-dividing panel systems in which cylindrical corner post assemblies are used, such patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,191, 3,809,142, 4,119,287, 4,546,889, 3,447,824, 4,024,686, 3,762,116, 4,020,604, 3,987,836, 4,129,163, 3,987,838, and 4,021,973. In general, such systems do not permit the corner posts to be connected to panels having a variety of vertical dimensions and designs. Often the assemblies are complex and utilize components requiring relatively expensive fabricating operations. Assembly is sometimes difficult, particularly if size (height) variations are to be accommodated, and the connecting elements, if concealed from view in the completed installation, may be awkward to reach when disassembly or repositioning of the space-dividing structure is required.
An important aspect of this invention therefore lies in providing an assembly that utilizes a simple cylindrical tube, preferably an extruded one, as the main supportive element, to which are joined other elements that may also be efficiently and relatively economically formed by extrusion. When the components are assembled, the means of attachment are generally concealed from view but are readily accessible should repositioning or disassembly of the parts be required. The main support tube is reinforced by one or more (usually two to four) side members that extend substantially the full length of the tube and are capable of being positioned about its circumference at angular positions that are multiples of 30 degrees, with any two adjacent side members being at least 90 degrees apart. Each side member has a generally planar vertical wall and a pair of inturned flanges angling inwardly in radial directions with respect to the main support tube. The means for connecting each side member to the support tube includes a pair of upper and lower end caps, each end cap having a generally horizontal end wall with integral hook and lug portions extending vertically in the same direction from that end wall. When the parts are assembled, the lug portion is disposed between the vertical wall of the side member and the support tube and the hook portion extends into the tube through one of its open ends. Screws may extend through openings in each side member and be threadedly received in apertures provided in the end caps, so that when the screws are tightened several actions simultaneously occur: The flanges of the side member are drawn into engagement with the support tube, the lug portions are urged into engagement with the inner surface of the side member's vertical wall, and the hook portions are brought into engagement with the ends of the tube, thereby locking all of such elements securely together.
A vertical riser, which may be a vertical structural member of a panel or screen, or a frame member for a shelf, rack, or storage assembly, is detachably secured to each side member. The riser is ordinarily of the same length as the side member but may be any selected length shorter than that member. Each riser is equipped with a cap at its upper end, and an upwardly-facing socket within the cap conceals a connector of the rotatable cam type. The cam surface of the connector is engagable with one end of a draw-pin, the other end being received in a vertical slot or channel extending along the planar wall of the side member. Upon rotation of the cam member, the draw-pin is retracted and the upper ends of the riser and side member are pulled tightly together. The coaction between the cam member, draw-pin, and other elements is such that in those instances where the riser and side member are of the same length, the aforementioned screws for securing the side members to the upper end caps and support tube may be eliminated and the multiple functions that would otherwise be performed by the screws, as indicated above, are assumed by the cam and draw-pin assembly.
Where the corner post assembly is to extend from floor to ceiling, a cylindrical extension tube is provided with its lower end telescopingly received within the upper end of the main support tube. A cap ring is connected to the upper end of the support tube and slidably receives the extension tube. In a preferred embodiment, a threaded connecting element extends through openings in a pair of spaced inner and outer collar portions of the cap ring and also through an apertured tongue projecting from the upper end cap of the assembly's side member. The end of the threaded connector also engages the extension tube, with the result that the connector performs dual functions of locking the cap ring in place and securing the extension tube against sliding movement. Also, since the cap ring includes ribs that cooperate with the tongue and end cap for indexing the angular position of one riser relative to another, the connector, by retaining the cap ring in place, simply and effectively maintains the risers in their selected angular positions.
Other advantages, features, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the specification and drawings.